


Eventualmente...

by Tia_Maria



Series: Eventualmente... [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And he knots, Black Hat and Dr. Flug are in a sexual relationship, Black Hat have secrets, Black Hat transforms while in coitus, But they are bad at flirting, Dr. Flug is still a cinnamonroll, Erased Memory, Flug is very sensitive, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, It's a long oneshot, M/M, Mpreg, No one told me I have to choose existing tags., The doctor thinks his sexual relationship is not exclusive, They have codes, Weird sensations, and they are conditions, kind of mpreg, the offspring doesn't really matter, they are adults
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Sua mente parecia estar completamente em branco, mas seu corpo completamente satisfeito. Naquela noite, após sentir a língua de seu chefe deixar seu corpo e seus dentes morderem-no com determinação e vontade... tudo depois disso era uma memória vazia.Como se ele não tivesse permissão para relembrar.Era absurdamente frustrante.





	Eventualmente...

**Author's Note:**

> Se preparem, essa Fanfic tem 40 páginas de word

  
  


“Flug, prepare a lista de compras.”

Ao escutar essa simples ordem, através do comunicador no canto superior de seu laboratório, o cientista corou. Um mandado discreto – entre muitos outros que Flug adotou como ‘códigos’ ao passar dos anos – que sempre desencadeava alguma segunda intenção de seu Chefe.

Na maioria das vezes, era sexo.

Respirando profundamente, abaixou a solda elétrica na bancada e desligou o aparelho. Retirando o jaleco ao sair do laboratório, o pendurou em seu gancho de parede e dirigiu-se a cozinha da mansão.

Abrindo e fechando as dispensas, o cientista foi anotando tudo que poderia estar em falta ou que estava por acabar. 

Não havia muita coisa para se comprar.

“... quanto tempo a final?” Sussurrou Flug ao fechar um dos últimos armários da cozinha. “Deveria colocar mais alguma coisa, só por precaução...”.

Dirigiu-se a geladeira e olhou para o calendário grudado a porta da mesma. Franziu. Ele perdia muito tempo no laboratório então estava acostumado a não se surpreender com o tempo ter passado tão rápido, mas... algo não estava certo. Anotado no calendário estava claramente escrito que a menos de 2 semanas, ele já havia feito uma lista de compras.

Por isso a dispensa ainda estava abastecida.

Abriu a geladeira para confirmar suas suspeitas – a mesma também estava abastecida com tudo que eles normalmente consumiam mensalmente. Fechou e se dirigiu a bancada.

No final, ele anotou apenas algumas coisas como Leite, Manteiga, Chocolate e Pão fresco. Batucando o lápis no papel, ele coçou a cabeça por dentro de sua sacola e adicionou “cravo da índia em pó” – um produto que ele sabia que só iria ter na loja de produtos naturais no centro da cidade.

Suspirou.

“Desculpa, amigão... você vai ter que fazer uma caminhada maior hoje.” comentou consigo mesmo, sabendo que 505 seria a vítima para buscar os itens da lista.

Um arrepio o tomou. Um frio gélido e úmido foi sentido primeiro na parte superior de seus braços descobertos e então subiu para sua nuca.

Black Hat estava próximo e queria fazer Flug ciente disso.

“Já terminei.” Disse em voz alta, e sentiu a temperatura baixa deixar sua pele, permitindo que o mesmo pudesse  _ desarrepiar _ um pouco. Passou as mãos pelos braços, auxiliando os nervos a voltarem ao normal.

Caminhou a procura de seu chefe, e o encontrou próximo a porta principal da mansão.

O cientista estava de certo modo acostumado com a sensação alienígena da presença de Black Hat, sempre uma pontada ou outra em locais desconfortáveis, provavelmente um efeito colateral da aproximação à uma existência inexplicavelmente diabólica dentro da realidade racional existente.

Pontadas, e um aroma refrescante amadeirado. O que não era nada ruim.

O dito ser maligno e o cientista entreolharam-se enquanto o último se aproximava mais.

“505!!!” Black Hat, com seus braços cruzados, gritou roucamente.

Ao urso se aproximar, o demônio estendeu a mão ao seu cientista solicitando silenciosamente a lista de compras elaborada pelo mesmo. Quando Flug o entregou, Black Hat abriu para ler o que havia escrito no pedaço de papel, arqueou uma sobrancelha e, de canto de olho, fitou Flug, que nada mais fez que dar de ombros ao notar.

Ele estava relativamente cansado, e não estava muito afim de piorar sua ansiedade, entrando em algum tipo de discussão ou desentendimento.

“505, vá comprar esses itens e não volte antes de conseguir tudo, entendeu?” Mandou o ser maligno de cartola negra, entregando o pedaço de papel ao animal que assentiu e dirigiu-se a saída acenando para Flug.

O cientista acenou em resposta e suspirou cansado assim que a porta se fechou.

“Quanto tempo?” Perguntou Black Hat

Flug olhou o relógio grande em cima da porta principal e semicerrou os olhos pensando.

“Hmm…. uns 20 minutos?” Inclinou a cabeça repensando “Talvez 30 se tiver fila no caixa.”

Concordou com a cabeça enquanto acenou para que Flug o segui-se. 

Assim que o cientista entrou seus aposentos, pode ver Black Hat largar seu sapato e meias em qualquer canto. Ao retirar seu sobretudo, gravata, colete e camisa social, o demônio - já de peito exposto - aproximou e ofereceu auxílio ao cientista com sua camiseta de estampa cartunesca. Mas antes que o mesmo puxasse-a (ou rasgasse-a, o que não seria a primeira vez), Flug segurou suas mãos com receio e pediu em silêncio para que parasse um segundo.

“E-Eu preciso de um banho primeiro.” Disse o cientista envergonhado, mesmo sabendo que o demônio não se importava com isso.

Black Hat franziu e relutantemente soltou a blusa. Com um revirar de olhos indicou o banheiro para Flug, mesmo que ele já soubesse o caminho.

“Obrigado.” Agradeceu ao entrar e a fechar a porta. Retirando sua máscara e o restante das vestes, entrou embaixo do chuveiro e banhou-se o mais rápido que podia, sabendo que se prolongasse ainda mais o tempo que tinham Black Hat não pensaria duas vezes em possuí-lo ali mesmo no box.

O qual Flug sabe, por experiência, que a otimização de espaço daquele cômodo não fazia bem para suas costas.

Com o cabelo ainda molhado e completamente nu, voltou ao quarto esperando ver seu chefe ligeiramente mais aborrecido do que antes. Felizmente, o mesmo não aparentava estar.

Deitado sobre a cama com apenas seu samba-canção - o qual Flug relutantemente nega que adora - Black Hat estava de olhos fechados aparentando dormir, mas abriu seu olho visível assim que sentiu Flug se aproximar. Sorrindo e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, o cientista viu um fino  tentáculo aparecer pelas costas de seu chefe e enrolar-se em sua perna esquerda, conduzindo e incentivando-a a se ajoelhar sobre o corpo do ser obscuro.

O cientista sentia as garras de seu chefe arranharem levemente sua lateral, enquanto o demônio marcava-o com sua essência lambendo e respirando densamente em seu pescoço, orelhas, e peito. Flug aproveitava a posição para se deliciar em cima de Black Hat, pressionando suas partes sensíveis ao volume notável que crescera de repente abaixo de si.

Sem que o mesmo percebesse, o clima já havia tomado um rumo incrivelmente quente e  _ ativo _ . Seu chefe - já dentro de si - pouco fazia a não ser fitar com luxúria seu cientista trabalhar. O mesmo, já quase em seu segundo ápice, e sem mais forças nas pernas de tanto cavalgar, gemia com cada movimento.

“Eu nã-” parou e respirou novamente tomando fôlego que parecia não querer parar em seu pulmão “Eu não consigo mais.” apoiou-se em suas mãos enquanto o demônio, ainda dentro dele, apenas contornava o corpo do cientista com diversos finos tentáculos.

Black Hat sorriu satisfeito.

“Ótimo,” disse, tocando a face descoberta de Flug e fitando profundamente seus olhos azuis. Mas, antes que o cientista tivesse alguma chance de se recuperar, os tentáculos que estava enrolados em seu braço conduziram-lhes para cima e ligaram-se, imobilizando os braços de Flug. E, com um grito de surpresa, o cientista se viu de costas para a roupa de cama cor de carne, com um ser apavorantemente sedento - e com suas pupilas ainda mais finas como de um réptil, que o hipnotizava imensamente - ajustando-se entre suas pernas. “Eu assumo daqui.” Terminou, percorrendo aquela língua reptiliana pelos seus dentes e descendo para que a mesma pudesse percorrer o pescoço e o peito de seu acompanhante mais uma vez.

Olhando a cena, Flug relembrou-se, ainda consciente, de que sua última visita aos aposentos de seu chefe parecia muito com a cena que estavam agora. Mas optou por ignorar enquanto perdia a sanidade restante, com seu corpo respondendo instintivamente aos contatos prazerosos que recebia.

Só desejou poder lembrar de como isso acabava, pela primeira vez.

 

-:-:-:-

 

Flug, sentado em frente a sua mesa com um copo de café em mãos, olhava fixamente para o céu azul na janela ao lado.

Franziu a sobrancelha e bufou de raiva.

Não, nada…  _ Absolutamente nada _ .

Sua mente parecia estar completamente em branco e seu corpo completamente satisfeito. Naquela noite incrivelmente sexual, após sentir a língua de seu chefe deixar seu corpo e seus dentes morderem-no com determinação e vontade enquanto era estocado com firmeza e precisão indo a loucura, tudo depois disso era uma memória vazia.

Como se ele não tivesse permissão para relembrar.

Era  _ absurdamente frustrante. _

Corou ao lembrar que os dias subsequentes aos atos pecaminosos sempre vinham com arrepios indesejáveis, marcas arroxeadas, ataduras ensanguentadas e dores localizadas especificamente em locais... bastante  _ usados _ . 

Seu corpo certamente lembrava de tudo, e contava toda a história quando se olhava no espelho.

De tempos em tempos, quando isso acontecia, Flug optava por ignorar os sinais e voltava ao trabalho. Como se nada estivesse acontecido. Pois era assim que as coisas funcionavam, não era?

Virando todo o conteúdo de cafeína de uma vez, Flug resolveu ignorar a irritação que sentia e voltou ao trabalho.

Graças a deus que o ar condicionado do laboratório justificava as golas altas e mangas compridas. 

 

-:-:-:-

 

Flug não tem um líbido nada invejável, sério.

Ele nem tem preferências.

Uma ou duas vezes por mês, nem que for uma transa meia-boca, já está ótimo.

E quando todo esse “rolo” começou, era exatamente assim que funcionava - quando um catálogo era anunciado e distribuído, e as encomendas começavam, Black Hat tinha o costume de comemorar. Ele invocava um tipo de champagne dos confins do nimbo para a palma de uma mão, e duas taças na outra. Entrava pela porta do laboratório sorridente e obrigava Dr. Flug a brindá-los mais uma conquista no mundo da vilania. 

Durante anos, o ritual era brindar, beber e voltar ao trabalho. 

Até que um dia o cientista resolveu comentar o quão gostoso o Champagne daquela noite estava, e, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, seu patrão encheu-lhe a taça mais uma vez, puxando assunto sobre a quantia de encomendas que receberam. E, naquele momento da noite, o cientista, levemente embriagado - e divertido com a conversa -, sentiu-se confortável.

Perguntou-se porque Black Hat parecia estar tão… humano. Relaxado e sincero, sentado sobre a bancada do laboratório virando sua sétima taça.

Talvez fosse o álcool.

Flug se lembrava vagamente do assunto que conversavam - algo sobre outros vilões e heróis, ou segunda guerra mundial - mas o que lembrava, era de não ter gaguejado, pedido desculpas ou fraquejado, uma vez se quer naquela noite.

E em algum momento entre ter escutado seu patrão dizer que a garrafa estava quase no fim, e assuntos curiosos como a origem e extensão dos poderes de Black Hat - Surgiu um clima.

E indiretas, que viraram diretas. 

No final, a porta o laboratório estava trancada, o serviço inacabado já completamente ignorado, e atos de agressões estavam sendo aplicados com outros  _ propósitos _ . Experiências e habilidades milenares com direito a atenção aos mínimos detalhes levaram-os a atos pecaminosos que, sinceramente, foi deliciosamente apreciado por ambos.

O balcão nunca foi tão adorado quanto naquela noite.

Mas o coitado teve de ser trocado por um novo no dia seguinte.

Aquela noite Flug julgou sua falta de memória por culpa do álcool, pois havia, inegavelmente, bebido muito - mas até onde se lembrava, seu patrão agia como se estivesse envolvido com bastante vontade naquela dança.

Ambos haviam automaticamente entendido a situação e aceitaram o acordo silencioso de fingir que nada aconteceu sem a necessidade de entrar inicialmente em uma discussão sobre o ocorrido. E nada muito fora do comum aconteceu depois disso - e, não, não é nada estranho Flug usar roupas de manga comprida no laboratório ou de estar andando esquisito, Demência.  _ Não insiste _ .

O tempo dentro da mansão e fora corria normalmente, a quantia de pedidos e encomendas crescia e Flug, como sempre, estava sobrecarregado de tanto serviço. Estresse acumulando e quase não conseguia tempo para dormir - muito menos comer ou cuidar de si mesmo.

Ele estava acostumado, até aquele acontecimento memorável, a não ter suas necessidades carnais saciadas. Já que o fato de ser cientista 24 horas por dia, todos os 365 dias do ano, não ajudava em nada sua ansiedade e a corriqueira vontade de sair para se envolver com pessoas normais de vez em quando. Estando em situação de contrato vitalício, ele já havia se conformado em nunca ter parceiros, amigos ou amantes.

Contato físico era limitado, até então, a si próprio - e os abraços e cafunés que 505 compartilhava.

Se perguntou se haveria alguma oportunidade de reaver situações em que pudesse… extravasar da maneira mais natural possível. Como experimentara naquela noite de comemoração. Por que depois de ter sentido o gostinho de prazer após tantos anos de serviço, a vontade de sentir aquilo, outra vez, o consumia.

Não seria uma má ideia, o problema é que essa possibilidade parecia inalcançável. E mesmo que fosse, não havia nenhuma oportunidade. Black Hat era um ser.... muito reservado e cabeça quente.

Então, após tempos, houve mais uma venda bem sucedida na empresa.

Black Hat novamente veio ao laboratório com um sorriso aberto, uma garrafa de champanhe na mão e duas taças. Obrigando o cientista a brindar-los por essa mais nova conquista.

Flug, levemente embriagado e tomado pela mistura de estresse acumulado com tensão sexual, resolveu perguntar, como quem não quer nada, se Black Hat tinha um segundo.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, o demônio assentiu.

O cientista então virou sua taça, bebendo o restante do líquido alcoólico de uma só vez e levantou-se da cadeira. Black Hat, fitava-o curiosamente. O empregado decidiu que aquela era a oportunidade que ele nunca achou que teria. E, suando frio, resolveu comentar.

“Já que somos adultos, acho mais prático ser direto.” Disse “Notei que fiquei mais produtivo depois de trocar essa mesa.”

Notando que talvez aquela não fosse a melhor das  _ diretas _ , tossiu encabulado, tentando disfarçar a cantada, mas esperando que seu chefe entendesse mesmo assim. Ele estava tão cansado que o álcool parecia estar batendo mais forte do que deveria.

“Digo,” resolveu sussurrar enquanto brincava com a barra de seu jaleco “Se é que me entende...”

Olhou de relance para o demônio, que escondera seu rosto embaixo de sua cartola característica, obscurecendo os brilho de até mesmo seu monóculo. Suando mais ainda frio, ajustou os óculos redondos, procurando se distrair com algo.

Flug sentiu, mais no que viu, um tentáculo enrolar-se em seu tornozelo e subir pela sua perna. Perdendo o fôlego por um instante, não sabia se sentia medo ou esperança.

Black Hat, psiquicamente, virou a tranca da fechadura da porta do laboratório e se aproximou, encarando, com olhos finos como de um réptil, os de Flug ainda por de baixo da aba. Engolindo seco, o cientista mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando seu chefe iniciar o ato.

Com a mão direita, Black Hat levantou-lhe o queixo enquanto que, com a esquerda, retirou a máscara de seu funcionário. Deixando-os a poucos centímetros de distância. Corado, Flug nada disse ou fez. 

“Pelo bem dessa empresa, então.”

Assentindo, o cientista sentiu ambos seus lábios se tocarem e o tentáculo em sua perna subir até sua cintura. Ambas as mãos do demônio, agora pousadas sobre seu quadril, emanavam calor. Flug, ofegante, abriu os lábios inclinando-se para frente, querendo mais.

E Black Hat concedeu.

A partir desse momento, começou uma relação que Flug não tinha certeza de como chamar - mas então optou pelo código de ‘meu bem estar’. Afinal, Flug só tinha a ganhar, já que, até então, acreditava que a atitude de seu chefe não mudaria de qualquer maneira.

Entretanto… Nas primeiras vezes em que a criatura de terno e cartola o maltratava - jogando no chão e pisoteando-o - como de praxe nas gravações, Flug não conteve um choro de dor, pois feridas de mordidas não saravam tão rápido quanto ele gostaria. A surpresa e desconforto assustou ambos, concordando em não tocar no assunto jamais. Mas ainda assim, como Black Hat continuava a chamá-lo em seus aposentos e continuava a marcá-lo com feridas - bem vindas, já que Flug era um tanto quanto fã da mistura viciante de dor e prazer -, os tratos acabavam por virar diferentes do mesmo modo.

Pelo menos não estava sendo tão abusado quanto antes, e ele tinha de ser relativamente grato por ter seus momentos de felicidade no inferno em que morava.

No início desse tal lance que acontecia entre ele e seu patrão, era raro eles interagirem com os contatos físicos. Como anteriormente dito, uma vez por mês para Flug era o suficiente. O resto dos dias, apenas sua imaginação e recordações já o satisfaziam.

As marcas latejavam de dor nos primeiros dias, e se isso acontecesse muito frequentemente, o cientista poderia ter dificuldades em trabalhar.

Demência era perversa e curiosa, ela poderia acabar notando se eles não fossem cuidadosos. E Black Hat, apesar de não dar a mínima, sabia que a garota faria da vida do cientista um caos se descobrisse.

E até onde Flug acreditava, ela também recebia tratamento  _ especial  _ em certas ocasiões. Mas como o cientista não liga, e também não se importa, não havia porque questionar a veracidade dessa hipótese.

O importante era que ele tinha seu método de aliviar estresse garantido quando necessário.

E que 505 continuava intocado e inocente.

Após quase um ano depois, ambos tinham já seus  _ códigos _ .

Quando Black Hat pedia algo relacionado a compras, vendas ou “preciso que me acompanhe em uma reunião fora da mansão”, era porque ele precisava extravasar um pouco de irritação contida do dia-a-dia. E quando essas ocasiões chegavam, Flug sabia que teria de se preparar com analgégicos e antiinflamatórios.

Já Flug, era mais súbito ainda. Ele normalmente deixava a porta do laboratório aberta após a meia-noite (coisa que nunca acontece), quando Demência saia para fazer seus serviços de assassinato de aluguel ou ia dormir.

505 desconfiava. Ele ajudava Flug com as feridas ocasionais. Mas era tão inocente que optava por ignorar já que amava os dois como família.

Os robôs… bem, Black Hat nunca se importou. E Flug muito menos.

 

-:-:-:-

 

Isso… não fazia sentido.

Não fazia nem 3 semanas...

Flug havia acordado assustado sentindo um puxão em sua perna esquerda, e virou-se para ver que… era um tentáculo enrolado em seu tornozelo.

“Ch-Chefe?” Sussurrou, questionando se o dono do tentáculo estava escondido nas sombras do recinto.

Quando uma resposta não veio, Flug decidiu ligar a luz da cabeceira. O tentáculo apertou-o levemente incomodado com a invasão clara que tomou conta de boa parte do quarto. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, o cientista encarou o membro ainda enrolado em seu tornozelo com curiosidade - ele vinha de baixo da cama.

O tentáculo então sentiu que o susto havia passado, afrouxou-se e subiu sua perna lentamente. Flug notou outro tentáculo um pouco mais grosso tocar-lhe o pulso direito carinhosamente, abrindo a palma da mão, Flug viu esse mesmo tentáculo brincar entre seus dedos e subir pelo seu braço.

Entretido com o segundo tentáculo, o cientista surpreendeu-se ao sentir que o primeiro, já enrolado por toda a sua perna esquerda, havia decidido entrar por de baixo de seu samba-canção e, aparentemente, explorar um local específico que Flug ainda não tinha acostumado a compartilhar abertamente.

“E-ei,” Flug segurou o tentáculo mais fino pela parte interna de sua coxa e o puxou com força, tentando impedir que o mesmo explorasse mais fundo do que deveria. “Agora não é hora.”

O cientista sentiu sua nuca umedecer com um terceiro tentáculo ainda maior, contornando seu ombro e decidindo que seria super divertido entrar em sua boca. Levantou rapidamente sua outra mão para que pudesse impedi-lo, mas o segundo tentáculo, que brincava por entre seus dedos, enrolou em seu ante-braço o impedindo de levantar do lugar.

Aquele gosto familiar o fez estremecer.

Flug tentou cuspir o terceiro, mas ele começou a umedecer sua boca com algo que estava adormecendo-a, e, quase sem forças para poder formar palavras, Flug encarou o primeiro tentáculo que fortemente tentava se desvincular de seu aperto.

Para a infelicidade do cientista, mais alguns tentáculos apareceram. E Flug perdeu boa parte de sua merecida noite de sono.

Graças a deus que seu quarto tinha isolamento acústico.

 

-:-:-:-

 

“Flug, você viu meu paletó vermelho?”

Se assustando com a pergunta repentina, o cientista acordou e levantou a cabeça da mesa antes que alguém o visse daquele estado.

“A-Ah, sim.” Apertou o botão do comunicador interno, “A-acho que ainda não voltou da lavanderia, senhor.” respondeu.

Ouvindo a porta do laboratório se abrir, Flug rapidamente se recompôs torcendo para que ninguém fosse notar que estava dormindo em serviço.

Seu corpo doía e sua mente não estava suficientemente descansada, graças a certos membros demoníacos e suas vontades próprias. Corou só de lembrar.

“Aroo.” Escutou a voz de 5.0.5 na porta e virou-se para recebê-lo. Seu experimento estava carregando em mãos o terno vermelho vibrante ao qual seu chefe se referia a pouco.

Assentiu para o urso e, apertando o botão novamente, disse. “Acabou de voltar, chefinho! 505 já irá levá-lo.”

O urso geneticamente modificado sorriu se retirando do laboratório para cumprir sua missão de última hora.

O cientista suspirou cansado e notou que sua mesa de trabalho estava uma bagunça. Provavelmente o motivo primário dele ter dormido ao invés de adiantar outros inventos. Apoiando a cabeça em ambas as suas mãos, Flug passou os próximos minutos tentando não cair no sono enquanto rabiscava qualquer pedaço de papel que estivesse pela frente.

Quando sua cabeça quase pendeu para a frente, fazendo-o bater a testa na mesa pela terceira vez, o cientista abandonou o caso e decidiu ir até a cozinha preparar alguma bebida cafeinada para mantê-lo sóbrio e acordado.

Enquanto percorria o corredor com destino a cozinha da mansão, Flug notou que estava sendo observado. Parou de andar, e olhou por cima do ombro, acreditando que veria algo. Mas nada fora do normal apareceu.

Quando o cientista resolveu voltar a andar em direção a cozinha, gritou surpreso em ver uma cabeça decepada flutuando em sua frente.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” cobriu o rosto o mais rápido que pode e encolheu-se assustado.

Uma risada histérica e feminina entrou-lhe os ouvidos.

“Calma, nerd.” Disse ainda rindo histericamente da posição que seu colega havia tomado. Respirou fundo e continuou, limpando resquícios de lágrimas no canto do olho. “É só um ex-cliente.”

“Isso não melhora a situação em nada!” respondeu tentando recuperar o fôlego em seu coração ainda palpitando de susto. 

Foi então que Flug pode notar a situação em que sua colega se encontrava. Demência estava absolutamente  _ gasta _ , suas roupas mais casuais estavam sujas de sangue e terra, incluindo seu rosto e cabelo, ainda mais sujo e despenteado.

“Por onde você andou?” resolveu perguntar analisando a situação, lembrando que já fazia alguns dias que não a via - o que era bastante estranho.

Demência sorriu e chacoalhou a cabeça decepada entre suas unhas postiças como se respondesse a pergunta.

“Trabalhando.” respondeu enfim, dando de ombros, “Black Hat disse que esse cara estava comprando nossa mercadoria, e repassando para outros cientistas construírem por um preço mais acessível.” continuou “Demorei um pouco para encontrar ele, mas a luta nem deu graça.”

Flug franziu as sobrancelhas, e antes que pudesse responder ou comentar qualquer coisa, Demência continuou andando em direção oposta ao cientista.

“Vou lá pegar minha recompensa agora~” cantarolou brincalhona a meio-humana, saltitando animada com a ideia de ser recompensada.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, o cientista continuou seu trajeto. Antes que chegasse na porta da cozinha, parou, analisando a situação.

Os tentáculos de ontem foram bastante inesperados. Eles provavelmente haviam lhe visitado repentinamente pelo fato de Demência não ter estado disponível. Afinal, esse… lance que rolava entre ele e seu chefe não era exclusivo.

Ok, agora as coisas faziam um pouco mais de sentido.

Entrando na cozinha, Flug foi direto a dispensa retirar o pacote de café e os demais utensílios para preparar sua bebida. Bocejando, ele pôs a água para esquentar e escorou-se no balcão.

Observando a cozinha, o cientista aproximou-se da janela e apoiou-se no parapeito. 

Na rua, como sempre, chovia.

Era característico desse quarteirão, especificamente desse terreno ao qual a mansão se situava. Desde que Flug veio morar e trabalhar para Black Hat, notou, curioso, que certos aspectos do entorno da construção não seguiam exatamente a lei do que era natural. Às vezes, ainda questiona as leis da física e química.

Sempre achou curioso que a janela de seu laboratório era um dos únicos que pegava sol.

Abrindo a janela, Flug retirou sua máscara e óculos, colocando-os sobre uma mesa próxima. Na rua havia uma pessoa apenas, correndo para fugir da chuva, despreparada. Provavelmente não era da região. O cientista viu também um ou dois carros passando, enquanto sentia o vento úmido - carregado com algumas gotas de água - bater em seu rosto.

Ele estava precisando de férias.

Talvez… se algum dia essa improbabilidade viesse a acontecer… Ele gostaria de ver a neve, de novo.

A chaleira xiou e Flug optou por continuar com seu dia.

 

-:-:-:-

 

“Ah-” Destampou a própria boca, Flug fechou os olhos com força para absorver o máximo de sensações que percorriam seu corpo. “aah, ma-MAIS!” gritou eufórico, ignorando completamente o volume de sua voz.

Oh céus, ele estava quase lá.

Abrindo ainda mais as pernas ajoelhadas na cama, dando mais acesso ao demônio nu e suado em suas costas, agarrava fortemente o lençol com ambas as mãos, enquanto era apunhalado por seja lá quantos tentáculos estivessem dentro dele naquele momento.

Sentindo os inúmeros membros em movimento dentro de si, Flug suspirou ao levar um choque de prazer por ter seu ponto mais sensível abusado impiedosamente. Ele não dava a mínima para a dor na lateral de sua coxa, ou de sua cintura. Ele não dava a mínima para a sensação gosmenta de baba verde em seu pescoço e em sua boca levemente adormecida. Ele só queria sentir aquele choque de novo e de novo até conseguir se saciar.

“Ma-Maaais!” gritou.

Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e molhados de suor. Sentiu uma respiração pesada bater-lhe a nuca, e então sentiu diversos daqueles tentáculos saírem de seu corpo, deixando apenas vazio e saudades.

Eufórico e arrepiado, franziu, pronto para xingar, sem se preocupar com as consequências, o demônio que deveria estar empalando-o de prazer naquele exato momento!

Levantando a cabeça da cama para lançar um olhar de incomodação e dúvida pelo ombro, notou que Black Hat estava franzindo de olhos fechados com uma mão sobre seu próprio membro.

“O-oque houve?” perguntou aborrecido mas também preocupado. Black Hat ainda era seu chefe.

Abrindo seus olhos por um momento, Flug pode notar que as pupilas do demônio estavam brilhando uma cor magenta. E isso, era totalmente novo para ele. 

“...Você está bem?” perguntou novamente ainda mais preocupado.

Black Hat o encarava ainda sem fôlego, seu peito - assim como o de Flug - mexiam conforme o ar entrava em seus pulmões. Piscou algumas vezes fitando os olhos do cientista, e não o respondeu. Olhou para o membro no meio de suas pernas, que ondulava como um de seus inúmeros tentáculos flexíveis e via alguns desses pequenos e mais finos segmentos de seu corpo brigar com sua mão para que permitisse o membro genital principal a entrar naquela deliciosa abertura pulsante alinhada com as mesmas.

Flug não conseguia enxergar essas coisas. Para ele, Black Hat estava apenas sendo um péssimo parceiro, deixando o cientista no vácuo enquanto perdia todo o calor e êxtase naquele ar gelado de plena 3 horas da manhã, no quarto do demônio.

“Err….Chefinho?” disse encabulado pela situação mas incerto com o que poderia vir a acontecer se ele não falasse nada para chamar a atenção do mais velho.

“Tem algo errado acontecendo comigo.” confessou o demônio, franzindo para seus membros enrolados sobre os dedos, pulso e garras da mão que não soltava o órgão de mais espessura e funcionalidade.

Abaixando os joelhos e o quadril na cama, Flug optou por virar de frente. Tentando entender o que se passava. Quando ele viu a situação, inclinou a cabeça curioso e estendeu a mão.

Black Hat poderia impedi-lo, mas não foi o caso. Permitindo que seu cientista analisasse a situação com ele. Tocando na mão de Black Hat, a qual estava cheia de pequenos tentáculos e outras um pouco maiores pelo seu pulso, sentiu que parte desses segmentos tocaram-lhe os dedos e optaram por mudar de atenção, puxando a mão de flug para que tocasse no órgão genital de principal importância entre as pernas do demônio.

Flug conhecia muito bem aquele órgão, e não vendo problema, pegou-o, brincando com o mesmo da maneira que lembrava que seu chefe gostava. Fitou o rosto do demônio que prendera a respiração e o encarava com seriedade - ainda com aqueles olhos brilhantes.

“O que há de errado?” o cientista perguntou, enquanto brincava com o membro principal. Um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Black Hat aproximou-se de Flug, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Sendo correspondido com igual fervor. Gemendo, o cientista levou uma das mãos a nuca do maior puxando para que o mesmo se aproximasse mais e que deitasse em cima de si novamente. Abriu as pernas e, com a mão ainda brincando com o membro do maior giou o mesmo para onde ele deveria estar a horas atrás.

Seu tentáculo genital, notou Black Hat, parecia querer desesperadamente entrar naquele local deliciosamente úmido e quente. Mesmo sem a sua completa vontade.

“Fl-” Tentou chamá-lo a atenção para que parasse, mas a explosão de prazer que percorreu seu corpo de uma só vez quando seu órgão entrou instintivamente, firme e fundo dentro do cientista, era transcendental.

Antes que o demônio pensasse em qualquer coisa que não fosse embriagar seu corpo com mais daquela sensação. Flug prendeu ambas suas pernas nas laterais de seu empregador e, apoiando-se na cama, mexeu-se para que aquele membro estocasse no exato lugar que o fazia ver estrelas.

“Aa-ah!” Gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Aquele tentáculo se mexia indiscutivelmente da maneira mais certa possível dentro de si. Sentiu os olhos de Black Hat percorrer-lhe o corpo exposto deitado na cama, ruborizado de prazer. 

Aqueles olhos cor de magenta, estavam ainda mais brilhantes. 

Tentáculos finos que saíam de sua lateral, circulavam os braços e pernas do cientista prendendo-o na cama para que o demônio usasse-o como desejasse. Ambas as mãos do ser obscuro seguiram para as nádegas do menor, puxando-o para perto, inclinando-se ainda melhor para aquela atividade a dois.

E, aplicando força nas estocadas, da maneira que sabia que o cientista mais adorava, perdeu-se naquele mar de prazer mais uma vez. Deixando para trás qualquer resquício de incerteza sobre aquele sentimento de queimação vindo de dentro de seu ventre.

 

-:-:-:-

 

Flug não tinha do que reclamar.

Ele já disse isso, não disse?

Ele não  _ deveria _ ter do que reclamar.

“Eu sei que fui eu quem começou com tudo isso, mas…” Explicou-se para seu amigo grande e geneticamente modificado que o auxiliava na ferida recém aberta em seu ombro, provocada por outro ataque de tentáculos que o visitara na noite anterior. “Eu não tenho certeza se ele tem  _ ciência _ do que está fazendo, sabe?”

Grunhiu o urso em resposta.

“E-eu não tenho como simplesmente falar isso!” Respondeu agitado e envergonhado. Cobrindo os olhos com as palmas das mãos, choramingando. 

Black Hat normalmente avisava quando iria aparecer, pensava Flug, ele normalmente soltava esse tipo de ar gelado que o faz arrepiar, e às vezes um odor de madeira queimada que não era nada ruim, mas quando ele resolvia atacá-lo de surpresa, nas sombras do laboratório no meio do serviço, com seus inúmeros membros macios e úmidos - como havia feito nas últimas 2 noites seguidas - as coisas acabavam ficavam muito mais intensas do que Flug conseguia aguentar. 

“Ele é meu chefe, e ele ainda me dá medo.” Confessou. “...isso nunca aconteceu antes.”

505 voltou a grunhir mais alguns sons em resposta.

“… talvez seja melhor mesmo.” Suspirou cansado. “Eu tenho muito serviço acumulado…”

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

O cientista havia tomado coragem durante o dia inteiro, e naquela noite bateu a porta do escritório com o intuito de pedir um tempo para se concentrar em algumas encomendas de última hora que se acumularam, e, por mais assustadoramente estranho e inesperado que tenha sido presenciar tal ato, Black Hat concordou.

Aliviado, o cientista madrugou trabalhando.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

Na semana seguinte, eram 6 horas da manhã quando Flug bateu com força na porta do escritório de seu chefe.

“Sou eu.” Disse incomodado. Era claro a sua irritação, mesmo através dos óculos e da máscara. E antes que a porta abrisse completamente, o cientista já estava entrando.

Ele estava claramente  _ bufando de raiva _ .

“Chefe, diz respeito ao nosso ‘bem estar’.” Falou, cruzando os braços. Olhando seriamente para Black Hat que aparentava mais incomodado com a presença de Flug do que o normal.

‘Bem estar’, como já mencionado, era um dos códigos que Flug havia criado para discutir sobre a relação sexual que tinham esporadicamente.

Entortando a boca, Black Hat - sentado em sua poltrona de praxe - escondia-se atrás de um jornal.

“Agora não, Doutor.”

Franzindo, Flug resolveu aproximar-se mesmo que não tivesse recebido tal permissão. Recebendo um olhar sério por de baixo da aba de sua cartola.

“Eu tinha lhe pedido um tempo,” disse, parado em frente a mesa de madeira de seu chefe, com os braços ainda cruzados.

Rolando os olhos, e apoiando o jornal na mesa, olhou para seu cientista e respondeu “E eu concedi.”

“Concedeu mesmo?”

Franzindo, Black Hat não entendeu a indireta.

“Do que está falando, Doutor?”

Bufando ainda mais de raiva, e batendo o pé no chão, Flug retrucou.

“Estou falando de você ter me atacado sem motivo nenhum no banheiro enquanto estou tomando banho na terça E NA QUINTA.” Falou em voz cada vez mais alta, “Estou falando de você ter me abusado dentro da minha dispensa de químicos na SEXTA DE MANHÃ e outras DUAS VEZES neste sábado dentro do laboratório depois de eu ter trancado a porta para que Demência não me atrapalhasse - já que eu estou com cinco protótipos atrasados!!”

Assim que o cientista terminou, o silêncio reinou naquele escritório.

Black Hat, de olhos estupefatos e levemente corado, abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir pronunciar nada. Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação mais de uma vez.

“Eu não-”

Jogando os braços para o alto em sinal de total estresse e frustração, o cientista franziu quando olhou para o chão, voltando os olhos para eu Chefe, apontando exatamente o que estivera encarando a poucos segundos atrás.

O que Flug estivera apontado era um fino tentáculo enrolado em seu pé como uma gavinha, suando e exalando líquido por sua extensão - subindo a perna centímetro por centímetro.

Ao olhar para a cena, Black Hat arregalou ainda mais os olhos e pôs-se de pé rapidamente, caminhando em direção a seu cientista.

“Eu não estou controlando…” Disse, fitando com curiosidade seu apêndice - que vinha das sombras mas que Black Hat conseguia sentir a ligação consigo - subir a perna do cientista devagar. 

Levemente retraído com as palavras, Flug começou a se preocupar.

“Co-como assim?” Perguntou nervoso, olhando para o tentáculo que estava prestes a chegar no joelho do cientista.

Fitando os óculos redondos de Flug, Black Hat apenas piscou algumas vezes sem saber muito bem o que responder.

“Senhor, eu- eu realmente não estou dando conta.” Confessou Flug, soltando um suspiro de cansaço acumulado. Sua pele ardia com as desventuras inesperadas.

O menor resolveu agir e se desvincular do aperto biológico. Puxando o mesmo para que desgrudasse de sua perna. Com dificuldade, retirou o mesmo e entregou-lhe a Black Hat que tomou em uma das mãos e a segurou com força, vendo ela se mover em direção do cientista caçando contato.

“A-até chegarmos em um consenso, ou entender o que que está acontecendo, nosso ‘bem estar’ vai se ausentar indefinidamente.” Disse Flug timidamente, e levemente ruborizado.

Franzindo, o demônio nada respondeu.

Encarava sua extensão como se estuda-se o membro. Perdido em questionamentos referente a seu autoconhecimento, Black Hat mal notou Flug despedir-se e voltar ao trabalho, saindo do escritório o mais rápido possível resmungando sobre levar sermão injustamente por atrasar mercadoria.

 

-:-:-:-

 

O cientista bateu a cabeça na bancada de trabalho e gemeu arrependido.

Ele não queria acabar com uma das únicas coisas que o mantinha feliz e relaxado naquele mar de desventuras, de uma vida vilanesca.

Havia tantas coisas estranhas que envolvia relacionamento sexual com Black Hat que Flug se questionava se Demência também passava por tudo aquilo.

Quando apenas tentáculos o atacavam, por exemplo, não havia perda de memória. Ele conseguia lembrar dos mínimos detalhes e sensações que os inúmeros membros o fazia sentir por dentro e fora de seu corpo.

E essa perda de memória,  _ porquê daquilo _ ?

A curiosidade o consumia cada vez mais…

Black Hat ejaculava e desmaiava? Ou ele gostava de rolar na cama depois do sexo? Quantas vezes ele repetia a dose com Flug inconsciente na cama? Ou ele não ficava inconsciente? Será que ele presenciava tudo até o final e antes de sair do quarto, Black Hat apagava os últimos momentos de sua memória? Como ele fazia isso, a final?...  Eles já chegaram a deitar de conchinha alguma vez?

Esfregou as mãos no rosto claramente vermelho, por de baixo de sua máscara costumeira. E resmungou consigo mesmo porque isso o irritava tanto.

Jogando o corpo para trás, deixou que o encosto de sua cadeira suportasse sua inquietude.

Usou a desculpa de que sempre foi muito curioso para acalmar os nervos à flor da pele e se arrepiou instintivamente por ter lembrado dos acontecimentos da última transa.

“Está tudo bem,” Se conformou. 

Não tem problema ele não lembrar da reta final contanto que ele tenha uma noite prazerosa no processo, certo? Ele tinha um emprego bom e um chefe monstro que o satisfazia sexualmente. Eles só deram um tempo - vai ficar tudo bem depois de algumas semanas, talvez alguns meses…

Era frustrante, sim, decepcionante e desanimador não poder lembrar de como a noite terminava, mas... ele podia aceitar e conviver com aquilo.

Só precisava trabalhar um pouco mais na ideia...

Deprimido e confuso, Flug levantou-se de sua cadeira e saiu do laboratório, precisando de um ar.

Ele havia passado os últimos 37 dias trabalhando nas mercadorias atrasadas e finalmente estava no último modelo - ele tinha decidido madrugar alguns dias para dobrar o resultado de seus esforços, mas algum ser desnaturado havia sumido com todo o estoque de cafeína da mansão. E quando chegava a madrugada, Flug já não conseguia mais ser produtivo, sendo levado por sonos profundos em cima da bancada de trabalho.

Ele e Black Hat, até então, não haviam discutido sobre a relação que tinham. Mas Flug entendia que o sobretudo jogado em cima de seu corpo, quando acordava na manhã seguinte, era um sinal de paz.

Era cedo, por volta de umas 9am, e o cientista já não aguentava mais aquela dor de cabeça e os inúmeros questionamentos que o assombravam.

Tomando um pouco de ar no parapeito da janela da cozinha, decidiu que sair da mansão um pouco seria uma boa ideia. E quem sabe brincar um pouco com seu ‘filhote’ geneticamente modificado.

Havia um parque próximo da mansão. Um parque amplo e aconchegante, apesar de não ser muito frequentado, já que o bairro não era muito bem falado - apesar de ser bastante conhecido por causa da presença da mansão de Black Hat. 

Lá, haviam espaços para picnic, caminhadas ou trilhas ecológicas, e até mesmo área de acampamento. Flug, ao entrar nos campos verdes circulados por árvores altas e esbeltas, sentiu o ar puro e refletiu sobre suas escolhas de vida. Sobre sua correria do dia-a-dia. Seria bom sair de vez em quando, e, se seu chefe permitisse, fazer novas amizades. Assim, no seu tempo livre, ele poderia se desestressar em um bar ou em um fliperama local, ou até mesmo em um cinema. 

Flug cogitava a possibilidade de ter novos amigos como uma rota de plano B, para quando houver o caso de Black Hat não querer mais ter relações por causa do problema quanto a produtividade do cientista. E, se isso vier a acontecer, Black Hat poderia focar toda sua atenção a Demência - talvez, pudesse até desenvolver um sentimento em resposta aquela obsessão platônica.

E Flug teria de arranjar outro método de extravasar estresse acumulado...

Levou a mão ao estômago, algo não parecia muito bem…

Café, ele deveria ter tomado um copo no caminho até o parte - respondeu e si mesmo, ignorando a sensação.

“Braaw” pronunciou o urso, chacoalhando seu rabinho feliz por estar lá com seu criador.

“Do que quer brincar?” perguntou o cientista sorrindo.

“Aroo-grau” respondeu, pegando um frisbee de dentro de uma sacola que carregava, junto com algumas frutas e água.

“Hmmm,” pensou o cientista, havia tempos que não brincava com aquilo, ele provavelmente seria péssimo, mas optou por dar de ombros e aceitar a ideia. “Ok.”

A brincadeira durou alguns bons arremessos e Flug percebeu o quão sedentário ele estava, pois havia se cansado muito rápido. Jogando-se no chão, respirava fundo e tentava se concentrar para não ficar tonto com a pressão baixando rapidamente.

Jesus, aquela máscara estava fazendo seu rosto ferver.

Sentiu uma sombra sobre seu corpo estirado na grama, e abriu um dos olhos vendo 505 entregando-lhe uma garrafa de água. Pegando e tomando alguns goles, Flug suspirou e sorriu cansado mais uma vez. Talvez ele não desse conta de continuar por muito mais tempo.

“Posso brincar também?!” Veio a voz alta, fina e feminina de Demência. Como se ela estivesse perguntando aos gritos, mesmo que não estivesse tão longe assim.

Olhando para a direção da voz, notou que ela estava sentada em cima de um galho, de um cedro, logo adiante. Gesticulou, acenando para que ela se aproximasse.

Sorrindo, a meio-humana jogou-se no chão e partiu correndo em direção a ambos. Flug, de certa forma, aliviou-se pois sabia que não conseguiria ter pico para brincar com 505, e se alguém consegue ter resistência para tal atividade, essa pessoa era Demência.

Entregando-a o frisbee, a mesma partiu a correr novamente na direção oposta, tomando espaço entre os jogadores.

“Eu vou me sentar um pouco, tá bem?” Disse para sua criação, que o ajudou a levantar do chão. “Qualquer coisa você pode me chamar.” terminou dizendo, fazendo carinho em um dos lados da cabeça do ser azulado, que sorriu animado e assentiu.

Flug dirigiu-se a uma das inúmeras árvores ali perto e sentou-se sobre a sombra, ainda com sua garrafa nas mãos. 

Ele via ambos brincarem e correrem de um lado a outro do campo, perseguindo o pedaço de plástico colorido. 

Aquela tarde estava bastante calma, havia alguns pássaros cantando, e de longe, carros e pessoas ocupadas com sua vida cotidiana.

Deitou sobre a grama mais uma vez e fechou os olhos.

O plano não era dormir, mas aparentemente foi o que seu corpo quis.

-:-:-:-

Ele só voltou a acordar quando Demência se jogou no chão ao seu lado, assustando-o.

“Buh!” Gritou simultaneamente com o impacto, rindo histericamente quando viu Flug se assustando de verdade. 

“Demência!” Repreendeu o cientista, coçando um dos olhos ainda pesados.

“São quase doze, Flug.” Disse ela em defesa “505 disse que precisava voltar, mas pediu para eu não te acordar porque você parecia cansado e blábláblá.”

Franzindo, o cientista entortou a boca e suspirou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Seu corpo parecia estar mais cansado do que sua mente, e ainda sim não fazia sentido - nos últimos dias ele havia dormido mais do que os últimos meses somados!

“Deveríamos voltar também então.” Disse ele.

Demência, deitada de barriga para baixo, com seu rosto apoiado pelos cotovelos, inclinou a cabeça e sorriu curiosa.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Perguntou a garota-réptil.

Flug, já quase sentado, encarou-a com pálpebras baixas e sem muita emoção.

“Black Hat, me aconteceu.” respondeu sorrindo por debaixo da sacola.

Rindo, Demência comentou.

“Vocês pareciam estar se dando bem desse ano pra cá. Diferente do que eu estava acostumada a ver.”

Flug arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e refletiu sobre o que escutou.

Ele e Black Hat deixavam aparente que algo havia mudado?

Se Flug puder ser sincero, ele diria que sim. Não haviam mais abusos físicos, e o cientista não era mais tão assustado pela presença e tensão no ar que tinha toda vez que Black Hat estava por perto. Mas já era de se esperar com uma relação do tipo rolando entre um chefe e seu subordinado.

A relação de Black Hat com Demência também havia mudado, não havia? Afinal, eles também estavam envolvidos sexualmente.

Né?

“Você fala como se-” Espere um pouco, será que ela não se questionava sobre as dificuldades desse tipo de relação? Ela provavelmente  _ gostava _ de ter a atenção de inúmeros tentáculos, mas Flug preferia não pensar a respeito disso. 

Talvez Demência não  _ passasse  _ pelas mesmas coisas. As dúvidas, os desconfortos, as sensações incômodas no estômago nos pensamentos inseguros. 

Talvez ela não sentisse a frustração que é não ter lembranças do término da relação sexual entre eles porque ela  _ lembrava _ .

Talvez Black Hat só esteja fazendo isso só com ele, por algum motivo que não faz sentido algum!

“Demência,” Engolindo seco, o cientista resolveu perguntar. “Você… tem lembranças das relações que teve com Black Hat?”

Entortando a cabeça e franzindo, a garota não mais sorria pois estava confusa.

“Como assim?” Perguntou ela.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Flug coçou a cabeça e brincou com os dedos das mãos. Não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse indireto…

Ah, dane-se.

“Você tem lembranças de como acaba a relação sexual de vocês?” Perguntou, se arrependendo de ter perguntado segundo depois, quando viu uma sobrancelha da garota erguer. Tentou justificar-se rapidamente com qualquer justificativa plausível que sua criatividade pudesse criar “D-digo, para fins científicos, não que eu esteja interessado, ma-mas estou diagnosticando células alienígenas que por um acaso tem um índice extremamente alto de absorção e mutação na fusão com células reprodutoras humanas-” 

“Pff,” Flug notou a garota girar os olhos e tapar uma risada que parecia querer fugir de seus lábios. “Você quer saber os efeitos colaterais de ter esperma alienígena - e meio monstro-demônio - dentro de mim?”

Suando frio, Flug resolveu assentir.

Rolando com a barriga para cima, Demência jogou os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos.

“É maravilhoso.” Respondeu, sorrindo abertamente.

O incômodo em seu estômago havia voltado ainda pior, notou Flug, algo muito desconfortável e _ triste _ . Uma sensação nada natural para um adulto que não possui sentimento algum por um ser que aparentemente tem mesmo relações sexuais com seus outros funcionários, e que - o que é pior - lhes trata ainda melhor do que seu primeiro, fiel, e mais empenhado empregado devoto.

“Pelo menos eu acho.” Terminou ela por dizer, dando de ombros.

Franzindo, Flug olhou para ela confuso.

“Como assim?”

Demência, com uma língua para fora, brincalhona, piscou para o cientista.

“Não posso negar que pensei nisso diversas vezes, e acho que deve ser uma sensação muito estranha e louca. Até cheguei a pensar se engravidaria ou não. Se ele põe ovos que nem algumas imagens que vi na internet, ou se seria normal.” Disse levantando-se no chão e sentando ao lado de Flug. “Mas… a gente nunca transou.” Deu de ombros.

Ficando em pé, Demência ajeitou sua saia e suas meias, passando a mão pela roupa para ter certeza de que não havia sujado-a muito. Pôs ambas as mãos na cintura e olhou Flug ainda sentado no chão, pensativo e distante.

“Mas já que é para fins científicos, quando eu descobrir, te falo!” Riu, andando em direção a saída do parque.

Sem saber o que responder, Flug apenas piscou algumas vezes e se jogou para trás novamente, caindo sobre a grama. Pousando a mão sobre seu estômago novamente, ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Aquela incomodação havia desaparecido, e mesmo que Flug soubesse que não devia - nem  _ podia _ se permitir entrar nesse rumo de pensamento - suspirou aliviado.

 

-:-:-:-

 

“Eu estava em período feraz.” Escutou a fala vindo atrás de si.

“Aaah!” Pulou assustado e quase quebrou um dos bekers em sua mão esquerda. Ele não estava esperando ninguém. Estava tão concentrado que nada mais importava a sua volta. Quando escutou aquela voz rouca e grossa próxima, se desequilibrou completamente e quase caiu ao chão. “S-senhor?” Perguntou confuso, quando notou que a presença e a voz vinha obviamente de seu chefe demoníaco.

Black Hat estava de postura reta, impecável como sempre, mas com olhos distantes e franzia. Não era de raiva, mas de desconforto.

Fazia meses que Black Hat não aparecia em seu laboratório sozinho, ou sem ser chamado. Fazia meses que não se tocavam ou falavam sobre o ‘bem estar’ de ambos. Flug, após algum tempo, até esquecera que tinha sido o único a declarar término, mas - por vergonha de puxar assunto, e ainda confuso com seus sentimentos - apenas deixava a porta do laboratório aberta esperando o demônio após a meia-noite na esperança de algo. E, para ajudar, o ser obscuro parecia confundir o que os códigos de antes significavam, e Flug nunca entendia exatamente o que seu chefe queria dizer com aquelas frases sem sentido que vinham do alto-falante.

Estava tudo muito confuso. O cientista estava nervoso e ansioso, não sabia o que esperar daquilo tudo.

“Meu período feraz veio 20 anos mais cedo do que o esperado.” Disse o demônio novamente.

Piscando algumas vezes, o cientista abaixou os utensílios de pesquisa e levantou-se da cadeira do laboratório, fitando o demônio devagar.

“O senhor...?” Perguntou incerto.

Bufando e revirando os olhos, Black Hat explicou.

“No mês anterior a esse…” Tossiu uma vez, tentando enfatizar seu ponto, “... minha existência neste plano estava passando por um período em que meus instintos agiam mais do que minha consciência materializada.”

“Fe..rz..?” Apesar de gênio, Flug não era muito bom com vocabulários arcaicos, então isso ainda não estava muito claro.

“Grrrh” Grunhiu Black Hat, apertando a junta de suas sobrancelhas cançado. “É, Flug,  _ Feraz _ ,  _ Prolífero _ ,  _ Fértil _ , período em que hormônios agem com o intuito de  _ procriar _ , seu idiota!”

Flug engasgou-se com saliva e tossiu disfarçadamente. Então eles estavam entrando naquele tipo de discussão que Flug ainda não estava preparado - seu…. estômago ainda não estava preparado.

“Ok, ok… entendi.” Respondeu “Então… você estava em um período fértil, e não sabia que eu estava sendo atacado já que seu físico instável estava agindo instintivamente sem sua autorização.” Concluiu.

Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, Black Hat não respondeu o óbvio.

“F-Foi exatamente o que você disse…” Respondeu a si mesmo, o cientista. “Certo…”

Agora os ataques faziam mais sentido, já que, tirando elas, a periodicidade dos encontros sexuais eram não tão frequentes - coisa que facilitava o trabalho.

Aproveitando o assunto...

“Se me permite perguntar, Senhor… porque apaga a minha memória?”

Despreparado, Black Hat aprecia suar frio.

Incerto, pensou um tempo sobre qual seria a maneira mais adequada de retrucar aquela pergunta.

Flug, pacientemente, esperou. Encostando-se na bancada de trabalho.

Torcendo, internamente, para que conseguisse uma resposta que pudesse retrucar.

O demônio abria e fechava a boca diversas vezes, mas nada saia, nenhum som, nenhum ruído, nada. Quando finalmente conseguiu pronunciar algo, surgiu, das profundezas de sua garganta, um som indescritível.

Inclinando a cabeça, pediu para que Black Hat repetisse - já que não conseguiu entender.

Entortando a boca, seu chefe tentou de novo, mas, novamente, o cientista não conseguia similar nada. Ao invés disso, sensações de desconforto e ansiedade tomou conta de seus nervos, como se aquela pronúncia fosse fora desse mundo. O que  _ provavelmente era _ .

“O que significa...?” Perguntou completamente perdido.

“É uma… ação.” Ele tentou se explicar, ardiloso como sempre. “Não traduzível para sua língua.”

Flug sabia que não iria conseguir arrancar mais informações do que aquilo. 

Repentinamente, a lembrança daquela pronúncia o fez sentir patas de opiliões percorrendo por toda a extensão de suas costas, e o cientista chacoalhou-se arrepiado. Suas pernas bambearam sem motivo, sem o controle dele mesmo, e, antes que o cientista caísse de joelhos no chão, apoiou-se na mesa para aliviar a queda repentina.

Vendo o acontecido, o vilão resolveu auxiliar o desorientado. Segurando-o pelo braço.

“Flug,” Black Hat chamou-o, vendo que o mesmo parecia estar hiperventilando. “O que há contigo?”

“Eu-eu não sei.” Segurou a cabeça com uma das mãos. Aquela enxaqueca havia voltado ainda pior. “Tenho a impressão de estar doente já faz um tempo… mas não-”

Quando Flug fitou os olhos sérios, e levemente preocupados de Black Hat, uma fração da dor havia ido embora. Suspirando aliviado, Flug jogou-se levemente aos braços de seu contratante e levantou-se com a ajuda do mesmo.

E, estando em pé novamente - sentindo seu peso ser suportado pelo demônio - invadiu-lhe uma chama sem avisar. 

Como uma labareda,  _ uma brasa _ , um calor desconexo e incontrolável.

A temperatura em seu corpo havia subido drasticamente, e, eufórico, subia junto com o fogo - o desejo.

Black Hat via a respiração de seu cientista pesar e suas pupilar triplicarem de tamanho em questão de segundos, que fitavam-o como se estivesse a ponto que devorá-lo.

“Flug-” Ao tentar chamá-lo para a realidade, sentiu o cientista pular em seu colo, prendendo seus braços no pescoço do demônio que, assustado, tentou jogar-se para trás, caindo, desajeitadamente, no chão do laboratório.

Segurando o rosto de seu chefe com ambas as mãos, rompeu qualquer espaço que estivesse separando suas bocas e se deliciou, explorando os confins obscuros daquela gruta úmida o qual abrigava dentes pontiagudos que o fazia arrepiar, e aquela língua ofídica que tanto lhe dava prazer.

Suas pernas, prenderam-se nas laterais do demônio abaixo e, sem pensar duas vezes, ajustou-se naquela posição perfeita que o fazia salivar.

Arfando mais do que o necessário, Flug não conseguia entender exatamente de onde vinha aquela vontade e ousadia. Só sabia que aquele fogo crescia de maneira descomunal e Black Hat era o único que podia saciá-lo.

Em meio aos beijos frenéticos, sentiu-se ser jogado para o lado. Caindo com as costas no chão e miando de descontentamento.

Seu corpo estava tão quente, que podia jurar estar saindo vapor de dentro de sua sacola.

A sombra de Black Hat cobria seu rosto das lâmpadas do laboratório, e o mesmo, olhando assustado por cima de Flug, retirou-lhe a sacola completamente, deixando as madeixas morenas respirarem.

“O que há contigo?!” Perguntou-lhe o demônio também eufórico. O ataque repentino havia estimulado-o da mesma maneira - não que viria a confessar isso a seu subordinado.

“Eu não sei!” Flug gritou em resposta, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Encarando a situação, Black Hat indicou as sombras do recinto para que fechassem as entradas e saídas do laboratório - as quais cumpriram a missão rapidamente.

“Che-chefe…” Chamou-o manhoso, usando a agilidade dos dedos que tinha para desatar o nó de sua gravata e desabotoar a caminha social de praxe. “Eu-” Arfou, erguendo-se em um dos cotovelos, e deslizando sua língua humana na pele escura como breu exposta na clavícula do demônio. “Eu quero-” Dizia, entre respirações pesadas, abrindo as pernas para que seu chefe pudesse receber a mensagem calada.

Corado, Black Hat assentiu, jogando sua blusa social já desabotoada por cima do ombro.

 

-:-:-:-

 

Flug estava acostumado a acordar, no dia posterior aos sexos, em sua cama.

Naquela noite, ele havia acordado em um local bastante diferente.

Não era um quarto comum, era um  _ ninho gigante _ .

Nesse ninho havia um dragão enorme e negro como a noite.

No momento em que o dragão notou que o cientista estava acordado, seus olhos brancos perolados brilharam, e Flug sentiu sua consciência obrigar-lhe a dormir novamente, aceitando que aquilo era apenas um sonho.

E quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte, ele estava de volta em sua cama.

 

-:-:-:-

 

Ainda era manhã quando o cientista dirigiu-se até a cozinha vendo Demência e 505 completamente alinhados e quietos - o que era extremamente  _ anormal _ .

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Flug optou por ignorar e foi em direção a sua máquina de café.

Demência suspirou aliviada após alguns minutos e caminhou em direção a Flug, pausando e franzindo, inclinou-se para perto do cientista e entortou ainda mais a boca.

“Achei estranho ter sentido o cheiro de Black Hat a essa hora da manhã…” Comentou, olhando Flug de cima a baixo. “Mas não é  _ ele _ que está cheirando a  _ ele _ .”

Paralisando em seu posto, o cientista parou as voltas da colher na xícara e engoliu seco.

_ COMO? _

Ele havia tomado um banho meticuloso como sempre fazia depois das noites de relação.

Nunca havia dado nada de errado!

“E ainda sim… meio que diferente…” entornou a cabeça e continuou a cheirá-lo, aproximando seu rosto dos braços do colega.

“O-ok, já chega, sai.” Retrucou, gesticulando para que a meio-humana se afastasse.

Pegou sua xícara de café e dirigiu-se até seu laboratório. Seria mais uma semana corrida de invenções e encomendas.

 

-:-:-:-

 

Ele estava quente e aconchegado.

Havia dormido em cima da mesa, na sala de controle, esperando um dos programas carregar seu hack no computador central da mansão. Enquanto esperava, a chuva batia na janela e trazia consigo a preguiça. 

Antes de se dar conta - havia cochilado.

E, ao acordar, minutos mais tarde, sentia-se imensamente seguro e...  _ benquisto _ . 

Uma sensação bastante alienígena, mas tão  _ reconfortante _ .

Quase não venceu a vontade de permanecer deitado por mais tempo, sabia que precisava terminar o trabalho antes do anoitecer, ou Black Hat poderia incomodá-lo com perguntas desnecessárias sobre a efetividade do programa se Flug não estava nem prestando atenção no que digitava.

_ Como se ele fosse principiante _ .

Revirando os olhos, levantou-se e então pode sentir algo escorregar por seus ombros.

Olhando para trás de si, notou o que estava mantendo-o aquecido…

Era o sobretudo de seu chefe.

Pegando o mesmo, esticou-lhe entre as mãos para se certificar de que era mesmo a vestimenta de praxe do demônio.

Aproximou-a quando afirmou suas suspeitas e repousou a mesma em seu peito. 

Algo naquele pedaço de pano não era natural. Era  _ atrativo _ . Fazia com que sensações estranhas dançassem em seu ventre, como se frios na barriga e euforia estivessem treinando  _ tango _ juntos. 

Levantando aquela vestimenta de encontro com o final de sua máscara, respirou fundo os resquícios de essência sobrenatural em formato de fragrância amadeirada, rica em couro, fogo e terra fértil.

_ Embriagante _ .

Flug, abaixou a mesma em seu colo rapidamente e chacoalhou a cabeça.

_ Não, Flug, não! _

Foi traçada uma linha  _ bem clara _ entre relação carnal e sentimentos que o cientista sabe muito bem que não pode ultrapassar.

Olhando para seu colo, com o tecido negro como breu em suas mãos, questionou-se então, finalmente, do porquê daquele sobretudo estar  _ ali _ .

 

-:-:-:-

 

Flug sempre foi  _ magérrimo _ .

Desde pequeno, Flug nunca teve costume de se alimentar direito. Optava sempre por uma porcaria ou outra quando sua fome batia, e alguns goles de refrigerante ou qualquer bebida saborizada que tivesse na geladeira.

Mesmo todos esses anos, não houve uma única vez em que ele passasse por desnutrição ou  _ desidratação _ .

E, de repente, ele se questionou se as enxaquecas constantes, a fadiga e o cansaço muscular, não seriam uma das consequências desses problemas.

Até mesmo alterações de humor podem ocorrer como efeito colateral.

Ele resolveu se assegurar de que isso não o atrapalhasse muito e simplesmente resolveu tomar mais água e se alimentar um pouco melhor - sempre com uma garrafa cheia em mãos ou no frigobar do laboratório, e com pratos feitos encomendados e trazidos por sua criação azulada e carinhosa 2 vezes por dia.

Logo, Flug considerava-se saudável. Consumia até mais do que o necessário por dia de água e sua imunidade com certeza havia aumentado. A única coisa que podia esperar, era que os sintomas fossem embora!

Coisa que não parecia acontecer.

E, todos os dias, por mais que se alimentasse bem e tomasse uma boa quantia de água - no fim do dia as enxaquecas voltavam e a fadiga tomava conta de seu corpo e mente, levando-o a dormir onde quer que estivesse.

 

-:-:-:-:-

Não era de se surpreender que Flug estava autodiagnosticando-se doente.

Ele tinha diploma de cirurgião e certificados em  _ fisiopatologia _ . Ele  _ podia _ se autodiagnosticar.

Mas a amostra de seu sangue e urina não indicavam nada! 

Seus fluídos corporais estavam normais e seus órgãos estavam funcionando perfeitamente.

As sensações estranhas poderiam estar relacionadas as dores psicogenicas, mas… Flug não tem--  _ mentira _ , ele tem distúrbio mental  _ sim _ .

Ele era um  _ vilão _ , ele gostava de causar problemas. Ele gostava de caos e sofrimento - tanto de infligir, quanto de sofrer. E gostava ainda mais quando podia envolver a ciência nisso. Perturbar cobaias era divertido e  _ ninguém que pensa desse jeito é são e estável mentalmente _ .

Suspirando terminou seu autodiagnostico sem clareza. Mas sabia que havia algo de errado com seu ventre - era como se houvesse um nimbo cheio de ar gelado dentro dele. Passando a mão pelo local em questão, o cientista franziu uma última vez antes de se autoprescrever um último exame médico.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

Demência havia recém voltado de um serviço contratado em  _ Conquista  _ no interior do México quando - ao entrar pela porta dos fundos da mansão com sua mochila nas costas - viu 505 correndo em sua direção a empurrando para fora novamente.

“O que houve?!” Gritou preocupada e curiosa.

Escutou o urso grunhir algumas coisas sem sentido como “Flug”, “Black Hat” e “Briga” enquanto a empurrava e trancada a porta dos fundos. Com sua grande pata azul, puxou a garota pela mão com a intenção de levá-la a um café ou a qualquer outro lugar que a entretesse o suficiente para não atrapalhar  _ o que quer que seu pai tenha feito dessa vez _ .

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“--OMO ASSIM NEM PASSOU PELA SUA CABEÇA?!” Gritou o cientista enfurecido.

“EU JÁ EXPLIQUEI!” Gritou o demônio mais receoso e nervoso do que era comum ver ele em qualquer situação, mas ainda sim também furioso. “EU ESTAVA EM PERÍODO--”

“EU ACHEI QUE ESTAVA  _ MORRENDO _ , BLACK HAT!!” Aumentou mais o tom de voz para interrompê-lo. “E EU… E eu…” perdendo o volume da voz, Flug deixou seu corpo despencar e caio de joelhos no chão apertando os punhos contra seus olhos. Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos e ele não conseguia conter o tremidos de seu corpo.

O cientista chorou pela primeira em muitos anos.

Black Hat rapidamente apareceu em frente a seu empregado, obscurecendo-o com sua sombra. O demônio abriu a boca mas… não conseguiu responder nada. Deixando apenas os barulhos de choro encher o silêncio do escritório.

Respirando fundo, Flug conteve o choro o suficiente para voltar a falar.

“Eu passei a manhã toda tentando entender…” Sussurrou, sabendo que Black Hat podia ouví-lo mesmo assim. “... e depois de ter visto no ultrassom  que metade de meus órgãos tinham desaparecido, e-eu--” sua voz falhava por causa de soluços que vinham em espasmos “--eu entrei em  _ desespero _ , larguei tudo e vim correndo achando que podia estar morrendo, mas--”

“Eu não contei por quê... ” O demônio defendeu-se. “... achei que não…”

O cientista franziu e lançou um olhar de reprovação para seu chefe. “Eu tinha direito de saber!”

Black Hat não podia negar. Flug tinha razão… mas ele não entendia o quão importante esse evento era para um monstro como Black Hat, chances iguais aquela era bem mínimas.

“Certo,” disse o demônio, “te esclareço o que precisar saber, mas…” fitou o menor ainda no chão com seriedade no olhar e na voz, semi-cerrando os olhos “ _ eu quero essa prole _ .”

 

-:-:-:-

 

Flug estava muito confuso.

Aparentemente as leis naturais e biológicas não se enquadravam em NADA nas leis do sobrenatural. Entre “Flug não ter ovário” e “Black Hat ser meio  _ ente ancestral _ , o que o considera meio mitológico” existem diversas informações.

Dar a luz seria mais literal do que o figurativo na linguagem humana - a  _ prole _ estaria estagnada em um nimbo composto por metade água e metade vácuo no  _ além _ , e quando fosse o último dia de um ano bisexto - o progenitor, no caso Black Hat, deve abrir uma fenda no espaço-tempo e retirar de lá a criatura, devendo essa fenda estar sendo iluminada por uma estrela mãe.

Bem, até lá eles tinham quase 2 anos de espera.

As sensações que o cientista sentia era justamente algo que fazia com que a criatura quisesse se pronunciar e falar algo. O problema era que o ventre de Flug era a única ligação que Black Hat tinha com a criação em conjunta e… a única maneira de saber se estava tudo bem era por  _ essa ligação _ .

Aparentemente o  _ germe _ \- como Black Hat chamava - já havia sido implantado a tempos. Talvez no início de seu período fértil quando começara a notar que seu corpo estava agindo incomumente. Os tentáculos - explicou ele encabulado - queriam entrar constantemente no ventre de Flug para saber se a criatura já havia estagnado no limbo e começado seu desenvolvimento correto.

Afinal, Black Hat teve apenas  _ quatro _ proles que deram certo.

Algumas delas eram conhecidas pela humanidade, outras não.

Black Hat contou que o último era sua maior vergonha. Ele havia “nascido” de uma camponesa que o demônio havia exigido de uma cidadela na Escócia como oferenda. A “mãe” era descendente de uma antiga raça meio-aquática e a criatura se recusou a sair do lago local onde a progenitora vivia.

Flug perguntou curioso sobre um ser em específico conhecido muito nas ilhas japonesas. Mas Black Hat apenas deu de ombro - “Não costumo acompanhar elas mais do que meio-século, talvez seja um deles, não sei ao certo. A maioria cresce bastante nos primeiros trezentos ou quatrocentos anos.”

Os outros dois ele não saberia dizer. Poderiam ter regressado a fisionomia humana por conta da camuflagem que herdara do demônio, ou poderiam ser saído desse plano existential e ter ido para outro. Black Hat não se importava.

“Por que quer tanto _ essa _ , então?” Perguntou Flug.

Ainda estavam no escritório do demônio sentados em duas poltronas próximas.

Sorrindo, Black Hat fitou os olhos de Flug com suas pupilas finas reptilianas - levantando-se para aproximar de seu empregado.

“Por quê cada uma delas herda as características mais úteis do humano que a carrega.” A mão do demônio passava pela bochecha do humano por de baixo de sua máscara. “Imagina esse seu QI em um  _ monstro _ ?”

Engolindo seco, Flug sentia aquela sensação de calor subir de novo.

Mas… algumas coisas não estavam muito bem esclarecidas, por exemplo a  _ memória apagada _ \- o que fez com que Flug quisesse questionar o maior a sua frente ao mesmo tempo que quisesse atacar-lhe a boca.

“SE-” Disse rapidamente, antes que seus nervos o ordenasse fazer a segunda opção “Se você não sabia disso até então…” Disse, vendo o demônio arquear uma das sobrancelhas. “... porquê apagava minha memória antes?”

Entortando a boca em desconforto, a criatura arqueou-se para afastar. Estava na cara que o demônio não queria responder.

“Ch-Chefinho, é tão frustrante não lembrar...” Sussurrou em clamor, aproximando o máximo possível, apertando o rosto contra o peito do maior, encolhendo-se e agarrando as vestimentas sociais entre seus dedos ainda enluvados.

“Arrrrgh….” Grunhiu o outro.

“...  _ por favor _ …” Implorou em sussurros ainda mais baixos.

O demônio suspirou em desgosto, e empurrou o cientista pelos ombros. O mesmo parecia estar com lágrimas contidas nos olhos. E isso fez algo ruim e indescritível bater por baixo da pele negra do vilão.

Fazendo careta, disse.

“Está bem, mas ao invés de tentar  _ explicar _ ” Black Hat retirou a máscara do cientista por completo e - retirando as mãos de dentro das luvas negras como sua pele - segurou o rosto descoberto de seu empregado com ambas as mãos, olhando fixamente para os olhos azuis do mesmo. “Vou te devolver  _ uma  _ das memórias, qual você quer?” Perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Na primeira noite, ponderou Flug, eles estavam bêbados. Na segunda, terceira e quarta noite, eles também não estavam lá tão sóbrios. E várias noites depois daquelas não estavam tão frequentes na memória... já as últimas estavam ligadas com a geração da futura prole do demônio. E ele queria uma noite  _ antes  _ disso tudo.

“Aquela...” respondeu ao decidir “No seu quarto…” A última vez em que eles haviam transado sem se preocupar com nada - uma noite que ele acreditava ter sido antes de qualquer inseminação.

Foi uma boa noite até onde Flug se lembrava.

“Justo essa?!” Perguntou o demônio claramente encabulado.

Piscando, o cientista assentiu com firmeza. “Agora é definitivamente essa.”

Vendo Black Hat reclamar e rolar os olhos, escutou um zumbido e então tudo ficou preto por um instante.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

Aqueles olhos… Ele lembrava daqueles olhos brilhantes percorrerem seu corpo e iluminando a cena.

Lembrava do bombardeio de prazer - que chacoalhava seu corpo inteiro. A ponto de quase não ter tempo de respirar e gemer ao mesmo tempo. Ele lembrava de morder os lábios e das estocadas  _ precisas _ .

Ele havia gozado antes do demônio.

Mas continuava sentindo os raios de prazer percorrerem seus nervos internos e lembrava daquela ligeira sensação de dor em seu quadril de onde Black Hat o apertava e puxava com força contra seu órgão genital, o arranhando no processo.

O sexo não costumava ser gentil - mas ele adorava isso.

Seu chefe estava ofegante. Não desgrudava aquelas pupilas grandes e brilhantes do menor. Foi quando ele mergulhou sua face até o encontro da clavícula de Flug e o mordeu em sintonia com uma última estocada profunda.

E então Flug sentiu algo de errado. 

O membro de Black Hat havia aumentado.

Engrossado e espichado.

_ Inchado _ .

Seus braços estavam presos e suas pernas também, então Flug lembra de não conseguir se mover muito bem para olhar o que estava acontecendo. Mas lembrava que a sensação era incômoda até que…

“Aaaaaah--” Gemeu continuado quando um desses raios percorreu até seu limite e durou 1 minuto inteiro, fazendo-o ver estrelas sem cessar. Quando voltou a raciocinar, sentia aquele membro claramente maior completamente dentro e estagnado lá. Parecia preso. Ele parecia ocupar sua parede interna por inteiro, o deixando mais  _ cheio _ do que podia lembrar alguma vez ter sido, e, suspirando, salivou sem saber muito bem o motivo.

Sabia que seus braços tremiam mesmo que não pudesse ver, e sabia que seu rosto estava claramente tão vermelho quanto os filetes de sangue que escorriam sua lateral.

Ele lembrava não ter forças para morder os lábios ou falar. Lembrava da sensação de sentir um repentino vazio dentro de si como se ele não tivesse fim, como se houvesse apenas vácuo dentro de seu corpo. Aquele órgão pulsava esporadicamente e então, Flug pode sentir claramente, um líquido frio pintar seu interior como um cômodo sem móveis - fechando os olhos, o cientista imaginava um pincel gigante e gosmento tocar sua parede interna.

Esse vácuo dentro de sí era aos poucos substituído pela sensação de saciez. O líquido enchia-o como uma garrafa e ao mesmo tempo, ela escorria para o limbo como se houvesse frestas abertas.

Ele era uma casca vazia, não havia  _ nada _ dentro de si - ao mesmo tempo em que havia um órgão monstro gigante e uma abertura dimensional brigando por espaço dentro de seu ventre.

Sensações estranhas e incomuns percorriam seu corpo a cada segundo. 

Aquele membro genital que o fazia estremecer apenas por estar parado mexia-se como se fosse um apêndice igual aos muitos tentáculos em seu corpo, e ele serpenteava os pontos de prazer de Flug enquanto esguichava mais e mais líquido gelado.

Suspirava e gemia baixinho com cada jato que sentia.

O cientista sentiu seu corpo ser virado de barriga para cima e com olhos levemente entreabertos, Flug podia notar a transformação física de Black Hat.

Não era apenas seu órgão que havia crescido.

O demônio em si estava três vezes seu tamanho e sua fisionomia lembrava-o uma sombra sólida gigante, com características mais … reptilianas do que qualquer outro animal que Flug conseguisse se lembrar naquela hora.

Suas garras ocupavam praticamente a parte lateral de suas pernas inteiras e as mesmas as puxavam para que Flug colidisse com seu membro de maneira  _ forte _ . Arrancando-o mais gemidos.

A aparência de Black Hat ainda era assustadora e negra, mas não era cheia de olhos e dentes como Flug estava acostumado. Havia algo anormal em suas costas que parecia miragem de  _ asas _ mas o cientista estava desnorteado demais para definir. As paredes do quarto não era mais  _ paredes _ , mas Flug não sabia dizer o que eram, ou o que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

Com os pés apoiados na barriga da criatura em cima de si, o demônio apenas murmurava sons de prazer enquanto reajustava suas estocadas para que Flug pudesse sentí-las tão fundo quanto podiam chegar.

“Ah-” Gemia o cientista, sentindo o ronronar de prazer vindo daquele corpo gigante, estremecendo ainda mais o menor com a sensação “É-é muito--” tentava dizer algo em meio aos diversos sons que se misturavam no espaço a sua volta, segurando o ar para seus pulmões quando podia.

A criatura puxava as pernas de Flug para que curvassem ainda mais sobre seu próprio peito, dando-lhe mais e mais abertura.

Flug não conseguia sentir suas pernas a tempos, mas sua próstata não sabia exatamente o que era limite.

E, aparentemente, nem Black Hat.

Sentir a língua, agora grossa, do demônio limpá-lo a pele enquanto o estocava era demais para o cientista - e ele sentia seu orgásmo chegar pela  _ enésima _ vez.

“-Aah-Ah” Gemia enquanto o orgásmo subia e subia até seu ápice, conforme o demônio continuava a movimentar-se dentro de si, mas não  _ estourava _ .

Apesar do tamanho, Black Hat deitou-se sobre o humano, lambendo-o e ronronando de prazer vendo o menor desesperar-se de tanto prazer.

Ruborizado e de lágrimas nos olhos, Flug gemia profanidades e pedia para que o demônio terminasse logo aquela tortura.

Inclinando-se, o demônio imitou um grunhido dos confins daquela garganta sombria e negra, e penetrou-o profundamente diversas vezes jogando parcela de seu peso sobre o menor que nada podia a não ser receber todos aqueles movimentos precisos que tocavam-lhe os pontos mais sensíveis de seu interior e o deixava insano.

“--aaAah” Flug chegava a se debater em espasmo “Ah Aaah---aAh”

O cientista havia conseguido finalmente chegar em seu auge com um arrepio sobrenatural percorrendo sua espinha e um grito contido em sua garganta.

Ele havia provavelmente desmaiado naquela hora, pois apenas conseguia recordar de estar abrindo os olhos novamente quando sentiu algo parecido com uma língua ofídica lambendo sua pele quente e ruborizada do rosto.

“Flug,” Escutou a voz de Black Hat soar seus ouvidos cansados. “--foi incrível.” sentiu a transformação daquela pele dura de volta a pele mais maleável e macia que Flug conhecia bem, e de sentir um sorriso espalhar-se naquele rosto negro do vilão.

Aos poucos sua força estava voltando. E lembrava de ter corrido os olhos pelo recinto, procurando algum sinal de anomalia no quarto. Mas estava tudo de volta ao normal. Seus braços não estavam mais envolvidos pelos tentáculos finos de seu chefe e não havia mais asas ou cores fluorescentes nas paredes.

A única coisa que havia de recordação… era o sentimento de saciez em seu ventre e a ligeira sensação de que o órgão genital de Black Hat ainda estava preso dentro de si.

“Black Hat…” Disse o cientista tomando fôlego.

Sorrindo, o demônio abraçou-lhe a cintura e o puxou para que sentasse em colo, tentando deixá-lo mais confortável com a situação.

“Pode demorar alguns minutos ainda.” Sussurrou o demônio contra o colo do cientista, não perdendo o sorriso em seu rosto.

Assentindo, Flug apoiou ambos os braços nos ombros do ser obscuro e tentou se fazer confortável. Aparentemente não era apenas uma sensação.

Black Hat esfregava o rosto entre o colo e ombro do menor, ronronando. O cientista segurou a face de seu chefe com ambas as mãos e beijou-o apaixonadamente, sendo retribuído com vontade.

Jogando seu peso para cima de seu empregado, Black Hat deitou-os na cama novamente, aprofundando o beijo por mais alguns minutos - gerando leves e finos gemidos vindos do outro pelas movimentações que seu órgão acabava fazendo por ainda estar dentro de si - e então se afastou por completo, quando o inchaço cessou. Flug havia ficado deitado para recuperar as energias necessárias para voltar ao seu quarto, quando seus dedos tocaram algo sólido na cama. Virando-se, notou que havia um pequeno baú ao seu lado. Mas antes que pudesse pegar, o demônio retirou a pequena caixa e a levou para outro cômodo.

“O que é esse baú?” Perguntou curioso e relaxado, inspecionando as marcas de arranhões em seu corpo.

“Não tenho certeza.” Respondeu a voz rouca vindo do outro cômodo.

Respirando fundo, Flug então se levantou da cama com dificuldade. Aparentemente, sexo transcendental também deixava dores localizadas - e as marcas de arranhões ainda doíam.

Lembrou-se de ter posto a roupa novamente e de ver Black Hat voltar já vestido com roupas mais casuais. Flug então dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto e foi parado com uma mão em seu braço.

Questionando-o em silêncio, olhou, esperando seu chefe dizer algo.

A mão negra cheia de garras tocou-lhe a lateral do rosto e aproximou ambas suas faces.

Flug, levemente envergonhado com a aproximação de seus rostos e receoso com o que viria, perguntou “V-você vai apagar minha memória, não vai?” e apressou-se para complementar “Eu não---”

Suspirando Black Hat apenas agiu, apagando a memória dos últimos momentos enquanto puxava Flug para um último beijo.

“Volte pro seu quarto.” Ordenou ao funcionário que, controlado, assentiu e dirigiu-se ao aposento indicado.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

Quando voltou a si, conseguia lembrar de tudo.

Franzindo, Black Hat ainda segurava seu rosto com ambas as mãos e fitava-o com curiosidade e receio.

Desviando o olhar do além para fixar sua visão nos olhos de seu patrão, ele confessou.

“É estranho, mas não odiei.” Assentiu, cobrindo ambas as mãos de Black Hat com as suas próprias, em seu rosto. “Não apague minha memória de novo.”

Semi-cerrando os olhos, o demônio fez careta.

“Você não manda em mim.”

Sorrindo, Flug se desvinculou das mãos e agarrou uma delas, puxando-a para que a mesma tocasse seu ventre “A ideia de que há algo aqui dentro é bem estranha.” Disse. “Mas já que você quer...”

Assentindo firmemente, calou-o com um beijo profundo selando o trato. 

Com ambos engajados no beijo, o mesmo logo escalou para um desejo maior - arrancando um suspiro do humano. 

“E-essa memória me deixou no clima.” Riu sincero, passando os braços pelo peito do maior e jogando-os por cima dos ombros dele, puxando-o para bem perto. Pretendendo iniciar um beijo bem mais quente. “Dessa vez eu qu-quero lembrar de tudo,  _ por favor _ .”

Com as pupilas afinadas e claramente mais brilhantes que o normal, Black Hat sorriu de canto e abraçou a cintura do cientista, levantando-o enquanto o mesmo circulava a lateral do outro com as pernas - iniciando outro beijo profundo.

Algumas coisas ainda não estavam cem por cento definidas, mas… teriam de decidir com o tempo, aparentemente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tem um SpinOff curtinho na sequência que ninguém é obrigado a ler, sério.


End file.
